


You Complete Me, Even If I'm Afraid Of That

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isogai Yuuma-Centric, M/M, Maehara Hiroto and Isogai Yuuma are Childhood Friends, Maehara Hiroto-Centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nakamura Rio is a Little Shit, No Smut, Shiota Nagisa is a Caring Friend, Tadaomi Karasuma is Good At Giving Advice, Tadaomi Karasuma is a Somewhat Caring Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maehara Hiroto has had feelings for his best friend, Isogai Yuuma, for a really long time. But he doesn't want them. He's tried to distract himself from these feelings by dating other girls, but it hasn't worked. He wants to tell Yuuma, but he's afraid of commitment, and he's afraid of being abandoned ...Isogai Yuuma is in love with his best friend, Maehara Hiroto, but he's afraid to tell him. He tries to keep it a secret because he doesn't want his friend to worry about breaking his heart, Hiroto was worried enough, and so was Yuuma ....NOTICE: i have decided to give up this account, my new account is skeletonin, if i ever decide to make a part two to this it will be there. :)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma & Maehara Hiroto, Class 3-E & Isogai Yuuma, Class 3-E & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Nakamura Rio, Isogai Yuuma & Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma & Tadaomi Karasuma, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Maehara Hiroto & Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto & Tadaomi Karasuma, Nakamura Rio & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	You Complete Me, Even If I'm Afraid Of That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first out of many fan-fictions for the Assassination Classroom Fandom !!
> 
> One day, my friend (thatsunshine) and I realized we were unmotivated. So we both took up the challenge of writing a fan-fic in 10 minutes (she wrote a KiriKami one, and I did MaeIso) Anyways, this is the result of that !! 
> 
> Fun fact: We both failed, and it took us each an hour to finish our separate works.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> Disclamer(s)/Warning(s)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS WORK
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short MaeIso one-shot that I made ♡

Hiroto was slowly zoning out in class. As much as he wanted to listen to Mr.Karasuma ramble about Social Studies, he couldn’t bring himself to focus. 

He tried to convince himself that he was only this distracted because he was focused on his breakup with his most recent girlfriend. But he knew that this wasn’t true. 

As much as he wanted to believe that he hadn’t fallen for his childhood best friend, Yuuma, he knew the difference between lies and the truth. 

And he was a bad liar. A horrible liar. And that was a **fact** that he couldn't deny....

Hiroto couldn’t convince himself of anything. He couldn’t convince himself that he was afraid of commitment. He couldn’t convince himself that he wasn’t scared Yuuma and everyone would leave him, in the same way that his mom abandoned him and his dad. He couldn’t convince himself that he was straight. Hell, he couldn’t even convince himself that he didn’t have feelings for Yuuma...

“Maehara could you please focus your attention to the board?”

Hiroto was a little concerned with the fact that he zoned out, but it _was_ Social Studies, it was 100% _normal_ , he totally wasn't zoning out because he was distracted.

“Y-yes Mr.Karasuma” 

Hiroto knew he screwed up when he stuttered, the resident class womanizer **_never stuttered_** .. unless he was thinking about something that bothered him. But the only person besides him who knew this was Yuuma. _The same person that was giving him a concerned glance from across the classroom._

“Mmh. Maehara meet me after class so we can discuss your .. focusing issues. Anyways everyone open your books to page 69” 

Hiroto was admittedly nervous for whatever talk Mr.Karasuma would drag him into. But for now he was ~~thinking about Yuuma and his issues~~ trying to focus on his work. 

Unfortunately for him, his mind was already pre-occupied, with raging thoughts of Yuuma, his Mother, and the way he couldn’t hold any of his feelings down for more than 3 seconds. 

**_Why did he have to be such a mess?_ **

**_Why could no woman fill the void in his heart? And why the heck did he feel like Yuuma was the only one who could save him._ **

**_Why couldn’t he just be straight... a-and normal._ **

Hiroto knew he was spiraling. He was in too deep. He couldn’t even control his breathing properly. Everything was out of his control. His breathing started becoming quick and uneven. His face became paler then normal. Thick salty tears slowly made their way down his face and onto his desk. 

\--

Yuuma was excited that the class was going to be taught Social Studies. It was overall favorite subject. It reminded him of his late father, and provided a distraction from the pain that he faced in the present. 

Unfortunately that happiness couldn’t stay for long. Yuuma noticed that his best friend and crush, Hiroto, had been acting off for the past few days. And it showed more today then any other day. 

Yuuma had noticed how his friend’s cheeks would be slightly rosy every time they were alone together.

He also noticed how his smiles looked more forced.... and how his eyes didn’t sparkle as much as they did before.

It wasn’t like this was all new, Yuuma had known that there was something wrong with his crush for a while now but, it seemed to be worse today than yesterday..

“Maehara could you please focus your attention to the board?”

Yuuma glanced at his friend. He knew that Social Studies wasn’t Hiroto’s strongest subject, but he usually was able to pretend to be focusing. He wondered why his friend wasn't even _faking_ to look like he paying attention. Yuuma knew Hiroto wasn't the best liar, but he could at **least** pretend when it truly counted.

“Y-yes Mr.Karasuma”

Now Yuuma was the one distracted. He knew his friend only stuttered when something was bothering him. _So what was his issue!? And why didn't Yuuma know._

“Mmh. Maehara meet me after class so we can discuss your .. focusing issues. Anyways everyone open your books to page 69” 

Yuuma gave yet another look at Hiroto, and then decided to **try** to focus on his work. But he knew that no amount of effort would allow him to fully focus on page 69 of the workbook.

Once Yuuma had finally made it to page 78, he heard soft sobbing noises from across the classroom. He, and most other people in Class E, looked around the room to try to locate the person crying.

Much to his surprise it was Hiroto who was crying. Yuuma had no idea why he was crying, but he was concerned about whatever would waver his friend's composure to the point of tears.. And that begged the questions ..

_**Why would Hiroto be crying!?** _

_**Why does he look so damn pale..** _

_**AND WHY THE HELL DOES HE LOOK SO DAMN SCARED** _

Yuuma was about to go over to help him, but he saw that Shiota was already working on it. And he didn’t want to interfere, so he decided to stay put.

\--

Nagisa was just minding his own business and doing his work. And All of sudden he heard some crying... so like any nice person... he decided to see who it was... and see if he could help them.

He was a little surprised to see that it was Maehara who was crying. Nagisa did the logical thing and got up from his seat and tapped on the orange-haired boy. 

“Maehara, are you doing okay?” 

“I-I-I-I-I-I’m f-f-fine.” 

“You’re clearly not, let me get you some tissues okay?”

Although Nagisa didn’t get a response, he went up to the front of the classroom and grabbed a tissue. He quickly went back to Maehara’s desk.

He was well aware that everyone in the class was watching them. But in the moment he just wanted to be sure that Maehara was being taken care of. 

He wiped away his tears, and tried to control his breathing by telling him to

“Follow me okay? Breathe in and out ..” 

Before Nagisa could finish the exercise, Mr.Karasuma interrupted. 

\--

Hiroto was deeply embarrassed. But that didn’t matter. As long as no one figured out what was wrong he’d be fine. 

He was extremely grateful for Shiota’s help, even though he secretly wished Yuuma was the one helping him...

Just as he was getting the hang of things, Mr.Karasuma decided it would be a splendid idea to interfere ……

“Thank you Shiota for taking care of your classmate, but I’m going to have to ask everyone to leave the room, minus Maehara"

Once his teacher spoke, the class had quickly packed up their things and left the classroom.

“Okay Maehara, let’s get right to the point. What’s going on with you?”

As much as Hiroto wanted to lie he knew that he would have to tell someone eventually. And why not make that someone his teacher? 

“I-it’s just that ... I-“

“Take your time Maehara. You don’t have to tell me now but it would be best if you told someone by the end of today”

“N-no it’s fine ..”

“It’s just that I’m a-afraid of committing to a-anyone, a-and I’m scared that I might like Y-yuuma .. and I d-don’t want him to judge me o-or leave me”

Hiroto noticed that Mr.Karasuma was a little surprised at what he said. He also took note of the fact that he felt a lot better...

“I understand. I personally believe that it would be best to tell your friend this, I’m sure he would understand as well”

Hiroto nodded and left the classroom. Once he made it out he saw Yuuma standing right outside the door.

\--

  
“It’s just that I’m a-afraid of committing to a-anyone, a-and I’m scared that I might be like Y-yuuma .. and I d-don’t want him to judge me o-or leave me”

Yuuma’s heart stopped when he heard those words come out of Hiroto’s mouth. He knew he shouldn’t have listened in the first place but he was worried … 

Yuuma decided to stay there and wait for Hiroto.... Hiroto came out soon after Yuuma made the decision, and the two just stared at each other for a small bit of time.

“Look Hiroto, I’m sorry. I listened to everything.. b-but It’s okay! I know it was wrong but I understand, I promise that I’ll help you with everything and and-“

“I-I’M SORRY YUUMA- please don’t hate me for l-liking you ..” 

“How could I hate you for liking me. I know this isn’t the ideal way to tell you but .. I love you Hiroto. I’ve loved you for so long and it hurt so mu-“

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Wha-“

“Can I kiss you Yuuma”

“Yes, but ... only if you promise to talk to me about this later”

“Okay I prom-“

Yuuma decided to cut him off with a kiss. This kiss started off slow and short but .. eventually they decided that they should speed up the pace just a bit. Then they heard a snicker and the sound of the end of a video recording-

“AHA I WIN NAKAMURA YOU OWE ME 5,000 YEN-“

“DAMMIT-“

Hiroto was the first to recover from the shock, and spoke up -

“K-karma!? R-rio!?”

“In the flesh!!!!”

Needless to say .. Karma and Rio got quite the workout running away from the two lovebirds.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for making it to the end ♡ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this ♡ And if you did .. please consider leaving kudos, and feedback (I don't know how bookmarking works but go ahead and do that too if you'd like!!)
> 
> Anyways, remember to take care of yourselves and drink some water ♡ 
> 
> \- shumay
> 
> Side-Note: I'm so bad at authors notes jsjs .. if anyone wants to give me advice on how to fix that .. please do :D
> 
> Side-Side-Note: I accidentally posted this before I finished editing iowehgioehf (don't worry I fixed it-)


End file.
